


I Will Find You

by FinalDestiny13



Series: We'll Meet Again in Another Life - Multiple Cullen/Lavellan AUs [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Spoilers for Trespasser, but does end happy, but prepare for the sadness, many aus due to reincarnation, sadness ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cullen and the Inquisitor are soul mates and forever search for one another in each life cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Find You

The first time they meet, she's a Dalish elf turned Hearld because of the glowy green light on her left hand and he was the ex-templar turned Commander of the Inquisition's troops. She's shy and he's shy and it's a bit awkward for awhile but eventually they finally get their first kiss in the middle of the battlements after Cullen's rambling and saying that he thought this would never happen, him being the Commander and her the Inquisitor and so they shut each other up with a kiss. And from then on, it's nothing but teasing mixed with kissing and small touches until one night when they're nearing the end (hopefully) of this battle with Corypheus that Cullen finally takes her on  _his desk_  and  _oh fuck yes don't stop Commander._ And they finally say I love you though their actions towards one another always said it for them and by the Maker he loves her so much and doesn't want to lose her to this mad old magister of Tevinter so he gives her his lucky coin which she  _always_ carries with her even at Skyhold in her boot to always have a piece of her dear, beloved Commander near her when she's away from home. 

He tells her to be safe and prays not only to the Maker, but Andraste and her elvhen gods as well that Fen'Ian makes it back to him safely because by the  _Gods_  he loves her so much. And she does and they're happy that it's finally over and they spend the next two years in relative peace trying to fix the world until fucking Fereldan and Orlais are  _concerned_ over the Inquisition's power and how much of a threat they were now that the tear in the sky had been sealed previously and boy, did that get beneath their skin because they were doing  _good_ in this fucked up world. But the a Qunari warrior showed up dead which lead Fen'Ian to investigating to find out that Viddasala had basically declared war on the world because the Inquisition worked under of  _Fen'Harel_ (who turned out to be fucking  _Solas_ who  _created_ the fucking  _Fade_ itself) and shit went down and Cullen and Fen'Ian got fucking married with a dog he had adopted as their ring bearer and then Fen'Ian's hand went fucking insane inside the eluvians and  _hurt so much that she just wanted to die_ but Solas turned Viddasala and her army into stone and her old friend kept apologizing telling her there wasn't much time and next thing she knew was that she was screaming in pure agony as the medic sawed off her left arm as the mark threatened to eat her alive and  _oh gods Cullen make it stop hurting please I beg you put me out of my misery_  and she was crying and he was crying and comforting her the best he could because by the Maker she had to saw off her arm and the numbing meds had not worked to dull that type of pain and he loved her and repeated that they were married and that as her husband, he would promise that the pain would be over soon and then she fell unconscious and then her arm wasn't there anymore which was really weird but Cullen loved her anyway. 

The Inquisition dissolved and they started from scratch to put a stop to their elvhen friend and his army and while everyone went their own way and Cassandra as the Divine, Fen'Ian and Cullen and their adopted "son" named Sir Woofus lived in a lovely home and had a few little ones down the road while putting a stop to their friend (which they did by unfortunately killing him from breaking the world even further) and grew old and happy despite the harshness that was their life and they died in their sleep together and it was a wonderful life together. 

\---

The second time they meet, humans ruled the world and dragons, elves, dwarves, Qunari, magic had all but become a story, a myth in the world, never seen again. Stanley was a farmer who inherited a plot of land from his father and lived with his mother, sister, and brother and it was a quiet, but peaceful life until one night when he went into town he runs into (literally) a young woman with black hair with one dyed stripe of white falling in front of her bright green eyes and wow she was beautiful and she found him equally as gorgeous with the short blond hair brushed back, blue eyes, a scar on his lip, and those muscles,  _oh my god._ He apologized and she apologized then they were quiet in a slightly awkward silence as the blushed in embarrassment until she got the courage to ask him to show her around town because she was new around here and he said yes without a thought and next thing they know they're dating, in love, then arguing, broken up, but not for long as they always flocked back to one another regardless of how many arguments they had over stupid things because they knew, deep down, that they belonged with one another and no one else because they had such a  _special_ connection.

One night they have a dream of dragons and magic and magisters and love, waking up with a gasp to look at one another with recognition, eyes aged with knowledge from olden times, whispering  _Cullen_ and  _Fen'Ian_ to one another as they  _remember_  and by the gods, it's such an overwhelming feeling to know a past life and that you met your fucking  _soul mate_ in this new life that they cry and hug and kiss one another as if they had been back in the age of dragons and it's wonderful.

Then one day, Sarah ( _Fen'Ian)_ is sick and they take her to the local doctor only to find out that she has the flu and in this day and age it's just as deadly as it was in their first life and they're sad and Stanley ( _oh Cullen_ ) stays beside her regardless of contamination and loves her anyone and is there as she takes her last breaths with a promise and that older look in her eyes, promising him that they will meet again in the next life and then she's gone and he's so upset that he nearly ends his own life just to be with her again but no, he made a promise to keep on living. He meets a nice girl but it's not his true soul mate Fen'Ian and still depressed about her, he marries this woman Bethany and they have a family and he's slightly happy about his life but it's not the one he wants with the one he truly loved and then the marriage falls apart and they divorce and he dies alone, his true love's name his last words before his spirit leaves his body, continuing it's hunt to find her once again.

\------

She's a mermaid and he's Commander of a ship and she gets tangled up in their net but he sets her free and when his ship gets caught in a storm and is destroyed along with it's crew, she rescues him and he's thankful. They meet everyday and slowly fall in love with one another and she wishes so much to be with him that she visits a warlock and tells him and he grants her wish but she must marry him and only him else she dies and it's a harsh consequence but she accepts and goes to land and  _oh sweet Neptune it hurts to walk_ because it's like steeping on coral every second but she endures and ventures into town, ignoring the odd and disgusted looks she gets, only to find him with another woman and he sees her, calling after her but she runs, runs back to the place they met and cries in devastation and heartache and  _she was so stupid to think he loved her as much as she him._  


She can't stand this hurt in her chest and it won't go away and it  _hurts too much_ that she can only think of one thing and climbs up a nearby cliff, pain in her chest and her limbs, and stands on the cliff's edge, looking down at the beautiful sea. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes, ignoring that familiar deep voice as he called her name. Then she fell forwards, dying the instant she fell against the sharp rocks below, never hearing the wail of agony from him as he could do nothing but watch. And he can't stand that such a beautiful thing got herself legs for him but killed herself because some woman pressed herself against him and it was all a  _misunderstanding_ and he can't imagine being without the one who had captured his heart and so, he too jumps to join her in death. Neither realizing why it hurt so much was because they were  _meant_ for one another.

\-----

He's sent to kill her because she double crossed his boss by stealing his cash for a job and she's running but she can't escape him because no one ever has. He finally corners her, only to realize she let him do that and they stare at one another in coldness before they dash at one another. Fists fly, as well as knives, each dealing damage to the other, but neither giving up, adrenaline too high that it numbed the pain. They're both evenly matched, bruised and bloody, when they look at one another in the eyes again and something  _clicks_   _and oh my god Cullen oh my god Fen'Ian it's truly you_ crosses their minds but then there's a loud bang and she's glancing down at her chest as pain begins to blossom and there's blood and then she falls to her knees before slamming face first to the ground, dead. And he's so angry that he sees nothing but red as he screams mentally in anger and sadness that  _not again she's gone from my grasp again_  that his partner is grinning with a job well done and then the guy is suddenly dead because Cullen  _his name was Cullen now_  just lost his soul mate  _again_ and fuck it hurts but he's made it this far and so he continues his life as an assassin with the promise to make sure that next life, he remembers  _everything_  upon his birth and that he  _will_ find her and protect her until his dying breath and love her unconditionally.

\-----

He remembers who he truly is and who she really is and hunts for her but never finds her in his lifetime. Or the next or the next or the next.

And this happens another four cycles and he's frustrated but doesn't give up because he loves her too much to give up now and damn it all he will find and protect her and stay by her side next cycle. He swears it because he always  _knows_ and  _feels_  when she dies. 

And he does. Just not the way he expected.

\-----

They finally meet again after he has waited  _so_ long and he's so happy that he starts whining and barking in glee upon seeing her face  _(being a fucking dog this time. A DOG_ ) even though she looks different, her  _soul_ is the same and she stares at him, sadness in her eyes as she looks at all the kennels filled with abandoned canines but there was something special about this German Shepard, who was  _huge_  for the breed that his fur almost made him look like a lion, that she pointed at him saying she wanted him and he was so glad that some part of her instincts recognized him and that  _finally_ he had found her and could do what he swore to himself lifetimes ago.

She knows there's something really special about this dog and grows super attached to the canine in a short time, and he as well it appeared as he rarely left her side. He was extremely intelligent too, leaving her alone for privacy but always withing hearing distance from her and always seeming to answer her questions though he of course couldn't properly speak, and the intelligence in his eyes was sort of intimidating to be honest but she loved him anyway so it was easy to ignore that at times, her dog seemed to act like a  _person_. He was hostile towards other men, thus she gave up on  dating all together but that was okay because who needed a man when you had a fucking bear of a dog protecting and loving you unconditionally? 

He was glad that she never fully understood why they had such a connection because that would be  _awkward_ but still, it was sad knowing that she was outliving him as the years passed and he grew old and  _no no no he can't leave her by herself_ because she would be utterly devastated and not know why and  _by the Maker_ he was going to live until she grew old but then she got in a car accident and he went crazy until her family took him to the hospital to stay by her side, refusing to move for anything until she flat lined and he died with her, knowing that in their next life they would get it right.

He was sure of it.

(And they did with him as a space pirate and her a princess of the galaxy and she laughed when he told her that he was her dog once, grumbling as she never let him live that down but happy because  _finally._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the AU prompt "I don’t know how to tell you this but the reason you didn’t see me in our last reincarnation cycle is because for some fucked up reason I was reincarnated as your dog"
> 
> I laughed. Hard. And then this was born.


End file.
